ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Holy World War
Holy World War is an action-adventure, comedy-drama, romance and anime FanFiction crossover series that focuses on the heroes of the Saint Seiya Omega, Fairy Tail, One Piece, Katekyo Hitman Reborn! and Assassination Classroom verses joining together for the first time, in our universe (2020-21). This crossover is inspired by FanFiction authors "Superior-Creativity", "XFangHeartX" and "Autistic-Grizzly". It would be dubbed by Studiopolis / Bang Zoom! Entertainment (Los Angeles), and Funimation (Texas) and Licensed by FUNimation Entertainment, and if released in anime television, it will air in Q2 2022. It is also rated T. Takes place after Assassin's Journey. Also, Katekyo Hitman Reborn! will have a new voice cast in Japanese (with Neeko, Takashi Kondō, Junko Takeuchi and Kenjiro Tsuna respiring as Reborn, Hibari and Lambo (child and adult) respectively). Plot Overview TBA Characters The Alliance * Allies * Antagonists * Other Characters * Japanese Voice Cast Main Cast *Ayumu Murase - Tsunayoshi "Tsuna" Sawada *Hikaru Midorikawa - Pegasus Kouga *Mai Fuchigami - Nagisa Shiota *Mayumi Tanaka - Monkey D. Luffy *Neeko - Reborn *Tetsuya Kakihara - Natsu Dragneel Secondary Cast *Akemi Okamura - Nami *Akira Ishida - Zeref Dragneel *Aya Hirano - Lucy Heartfilia *Aya Suzaki - Kaede Kayano / Akira Yukimura *Ayaka Suwa - Toka Yada *Ayana Taketatsu - Chrome Dokuro *Chie Matsuura - Meg Kataoka *Chie Nakamura - Elysium *Chō - Brook *Daisuke Namikawa - Jellal Fernandes *Eiji Miyashita - Sosuke Sugaya *Fumihiko Tachiki - Fleet Admiral Sakazuki "Akainu" *Hiro Shimono - Hayato Gokudera *Hiroaki Hirata - Sanji *Hiroki Tōchi - Pantherlily *Ikue Ōtani - Monkey D. Aika, Tony Tony Chopper *Jun Fukuyama - Korosensei / Ryushi Korogane *Junichi Suwabe - Orion Eden *Junji Majima - Ryunosuke Chiba *Junko Takeuchi - Child Lambo *Kana Hanazawa - Apus Sachi, Kyoko Sasagawa *Kana Ueda - Yuzuki Fuwa *Kappei Yamaguchi - Usopp *Katsuhisa Hōki - Jimbei *Katsuyuki Konishi - Lionet Souma, Ryohei Sasagawa *Kazuki Yao - Franky *Kazuya Nakai - Roronoa Zoro *Kenichi Suzumura - Future Rogue Cheney *Kenjiro Tsuda - Adult Lambo *Kōji Yusa - Byakuran *Mai Nakahara - Juvia Lockser *Mamiko Noto - Aria *Manami Numakura - Rio Nakamura *Mariya Ise - Levy McGarden, Romeo Conbolt *Minami Tanaka - Hinata Okano *Misato Fukuen - Blue *Mitsuaki Madono - Kotaro Yanagisawa *Nobuhiko Okamoto - Karma Akabane *Nobuyuki Hiyama - Nightmare *Rie Kugimiya - Happy *Rina Satō - Kumi *Romi Park - Venus *Ryōta Ōsaka - Yuma Isogai *Ryōta Takeuchi - Shiro *Satomi Satō - Wendy Marvell, Yukiko Kanzaki *Satsuki Yukino - Aquila Yuna *Sayaka Ohara - Erza Scarlet *Sayuri Yahagi - Manami Okuda *Shiho Kawaragi - Rinka Hayami *Shintarō Asanuma - Hiroto Maehara *Shunsuke Kawabe - Masayoshi "Justice" Kimura *Subaru Kimura - Ryoma Terasaka *Takahiro Sakurai - Mukuro Rokudo *Takashi Kondō - Kyoya Hibari *Takehito Koyasu - Klaud el Britannia *Tatsuhisa Suzuki - Wolf Haruto *Tesshō Genda - Gen Sarutobi *Tetsuya Kakihara - Dragon Ryuho *Tomoaki Maeno - Takeshi Yamamoto *Tomokazu Seki - Blizzard *Tōru Furuya - Sagittarius Seiya *Tōru Ōkawa - Troy Redfield *Wataru Hatano - Gajeel Redfox *Yoshitaka Yamaya - Tomohito Sugino *Yui Horie - Carla *Yui Ishikawa - Mikasa Sarutobi *Yukiyo Fujii - Vulpecula Emma *Yuriko Yamaguchi - Nico Robin *Yūichi Nakamura - Gray Fullbuster *Yūichirō Umehara - Alma Kaiba Minor Cast *Ai Maeda - Raki *Akeno Watanabe - Bianchi, Villetta Eve *Akiko Ogasawara - Ceuta *Akira Ishida - Genshiki *Akio Ōtsuka - Almas *Anri Katsu - Teppei Araki *Atsushi Abe - Future Tsuna *Atsushi Imaruoka - Erik / Cobra *Aya Hisakawa - Scorpio Sonia *Ayumu Murase - Uosuke *Daisuke Hirakawa - Loki *Daisuke Kishio - Loke / Leo, Scorpio *Daisuke Namikawa - Giotto, Zeta *Daisuke Ono - Salem *Eiji Sekiguchi - Taurus *Eri Kitamura - Aquarius, Young Gray Fullbuster *Eriko Matsui - Kamika *Fumiko Orikasa - Madison Hawkeye *Fuyuka Oura - Sorano Aguria / Angel *Fūko Saitō - Kirara Hazama (Ch1) *Gō Inoue - Taka *Hidekatsu Shibata - Igneel, Odin *Hideo Ishikawa - Efreet *Hiroshi Kamiya - Andromeda / Virgo Shun *Hisako Kanemoto - Hinano Kurahashi (Ch1) *Ikuji Nose - Yusei Shiota *Jin Urayama - Hayabusa Shiota *Joji Nakata - Hordy Jones *Juji Majima - Sawyer / Racer *Jun Fukuyama - Adult Reborn *Junichi Suwabe - Tyr *Junko Minagawa - Cordellia li Britannia *Kaito Ishikawa - Ren Sakakibara *Kanami Sato - Mini *Katsuhisa Hōki - Gecko Moria *Kazuya Nakai - Dominate, Kikyo *Keiji Fujiwara - Fenrir *Ken Narita - Libra Shiryu *Kenjiro Tsuda - Sauk *Kenshō Ono - Daisy *Kenta Matsumoto - Neppa *Kenta Miyaki - Ben Briggs *Kikuko Inoue - Era, Minerva Orland *Kotono Mitsuishi - Hiromi Shiota *Kōki Harasawa - Takuya Muramatsu (Ch1) *Kōki Uchiyama - Macbeth / Midnight *Kōsuke Toriumi - Acnologia, Reba *M·A·O - Young Natsu Dragneel *Mahito Ōba - Thor *Mami Koyama - Ophiuchus Shaina *Mamiko Noto - Mavis Vermillion *Mamoru Miyano - Belphegor, Cygnus / Aquarius Hyoga, Gakushu Asano *Mariko Honda - Selene *Mariya Ise - Young Romeo Conbolt *Masaki Kawanabe - Sagittarius *Masumi Asano - Mea *Megumi Han - Young Alma Kaiba *Megumi Ogata - Itona Horibe (Ch1) *Megumi Urawa - Young Roronoa Zoro *Miho Hino - Sumire Hara (Ch1) *Miyuki Sawashiro - Virgo *Nao Yamura - Cosmos *Nobunaga Shimazaki - The Reaper *Nobuo Tobita - Ifrit *Rikiya Koyama - Bismarck Waldstein, Vex, Xanxus *Romi Park - Freya *Ryō Naitō - Taiga Okajima (Ch1) *Ryōko Ono - Mirajane Strauss *Ryōtarō Okiayu - Tetra, Zakuro *Ryūzaburō Ōtomo - Crocodile, King Kong *Saki Fujita - Ritsu *Saori Gotō - Meredy, Plue *Saori Hayami - Haru Miura, Kotomi Shiota *Satomi Satō - Sylph *Satsuki Yukino - Young Pegasus Kouga *Sayaka Narita - Aries *Shin-ichiro Miki - Fafnir *Shigeru Nakahara - Aries Kiki *Shinpachi Tsuji - Makarov Dreyar (Ch1) *Shinya Takahashi - Koki Mimura (Ch1) *Shizuka Itō - Irina Jelavić / Bitch-sensei (Ch1) *Shun Takagi - Tomoya Seo *Shō Hayami - Genos Arclight *Shōko Nakagawa - Kido Saori "Athena" *Takaya Kuroda - Capricorn, Grendel *Takahiro Mizushima - Kotaro Takebayashi (Ch1) *Takehito Koyasu - Admrial Kuzan "Aokiji" *Takuma Terashima - Superbi Squalo *Teppei Akahira - Natsuhiko Koyama *Tetsu Inada - Gnome, Saberio *Tetsu Shiratori - Lloyd Aspuld *Tetsuya Kakihara - E.N.D. *Tomokazu Seki - Rob Lucci, Seta *Tomokazu Sugita - Phoenix Ikki, Tadaomi Karasuma (Ch1) *Toshio Furukawa - Portgas D. Ace *Toshiyuki Morikawa - Coleus, Eneru *Tōru Furuya - Narrator *Unshō Ishizuka - Admiral Borsalino "Kizaru" (2016-2018) *Urara Takano - Leviathan *Yoshimutsu Shimoyama - Cancer *Yoshiyuki Shimozuma - Taisei Yoshida (Ch1) *Yōko Hikasa - Bluebell *Yukiyo Fuiji - Gemi *Yutaka Aoyama - Admiral Borsalino "Kizaru" (2018-present) *Yūji Ueda - Ymir *Yūko Kaida - Undine *Yūya Uchiha - Kama English Voice Cast * Additional Voices * Crew *ADR Studios: Studiopolis, Bang Zoom! Entertainment and Funimation *ADR Director: Lex Lang *Assistant ADR Director: Caitlin Glass *ADR Editor: Clifford Chapin *ADR Scriptwriters: Elric Timothy Atchison, Jamie Marchi *ADR Spotters: Kayli Mills, Erica Mendez Music Openings # Endings # Story Arcs Introduction Arc: Prologue-Chapter 3 Chapters #Prologue #Chapter 1 #Chapter 2 #Chapter 3 - Their First Battle #Chapter 4 #Chapter 5 #Chapter 6 #Chapter 7 #Chapter 8 #Chapter 9 #Chapter 10 #Chapter 11 #Chapter 12 #Chapter 13 #Chapter 14 #Chapter 15 #Chapter 16 #Chapter 17 #Chapter 18 #Chapter 19 #Chapter 20 #Chapter 21 #Chapter 22 #Chapter 23 #Chapter 24 #Chapter 25 #Chapter 26 #Chapter 27 #Chapter 28 #Chapter 29 #Chapter 30 #Chapter 31 #Chapter 32 #Chapter 33 #Chapter 34 #Chapter 35 #Chapter 36 #Chapter 37 #Chapter 38 #Chapter 39 #Chapter 40 Alliance Files Alliance Pairing Files # Alliance Fun Files # Filler Arc Yokai Arc #Prologue #Chapter 1 #Chapter 2 #Chapter 3 #Chapter 4 #Chapter 5 #Chapter 6 #Chapter 7 #Chapter 8 #Chapter 9 #Chapter 10 #Chapter 11 #Chapter 12 #Chapter 13 Movie Lost Song #Prologue #Chapter 1 #Chapter 1 #Chapter 2 #Chapter 3 #Chapter 4 #Chapter 5 #Chapter 6 #Chapter 7 #Chapter 8 #Chapter 9 #Chapter 10 #Chapter 11 #Chapter 12 #Chapter 13 #Chapter 14 Category:Anime Category:English Dub Category:Fanfiction Category:Bige1218's Ideas Category:Saint Seiya Category:Fairy Tail Category:One Piece Category:Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Category:Assassination Classroom Category:World War Series